The Twilight Saga: Eclipse
The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, commonly referred to as Eclipse, is a 2010 American romantic fantasy film based on Stephenie Meyer's 2007 novel Eclipse. It is the third installment of The Twilight Saga film series, following 2008's Twilight and 2009's New Moon. Summit Entertainment greenlit the film in February 2009. Directed by David Slade, the film stars Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner, reprising their roles as Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black, respectively. Melissa Rosenberg, who penned the scripts for both Twilight and New Moon, returned as screenwriter. Filming began on August 17, 2009, at Vancouver Film Studios, and finished in late October, with post-production began early the following month. Bryce Dallas Howard was cast as Victoria, replacing Rachelle Lefevre who previously played her. The film was released worldwide on June 30, 2010 in theatres, and became the first Twilight film to be released in IMAX. The film has received mixed reception from critics. It held the record for biggest midnight opening in the United States and Canada in box office history, grossing an estimated $30 million, until it was surpassed by Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 in 2011. The film then scored the biggest Wednesday opening in the United States and Canada history with $68,533,840 beating Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen's $62 million. Eclipse has also become the film with the widest independent release, playing in over 4,416 theaters, surpassing its predecessor, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, which held the record since November 2009. Plot In Seattle, not far from Forks, Victoria (Bryce Dallas Howard) attacks and bites Riley Biers (Xavier Samuel), in order to begin creating an army of newborns with him. Back in Forks, Edward Cullen (Robert Pattinson) and Bella Swan (Kristen Stewart) discuss the complications of becoming an immortal vampire. At 18 years old, one year older than the age Edward was when he became a vampire, Bella expresses her aversion to the idea of marrying so young, though Edward refuses to turn her into a vampire until they are married, his argument that she should have various human experiences she would otherwise miss. While Charlie Swan (Billy Burke) investigates the disappearance of Riley Biers, Edward suspects his disappearance was caused by the newborn vampires, furthering his suspicions is Riley's intrusion into Bella's room. Although Edward fears for her safety, Bella insists that Jacob Black (Taylor Lautner) and the rest of the werewolf pack would never harm her, but Edward is still not convinced. Bella goes to La Push to see Jacob, and returns home unharmed. During one of her visits, Jacob confesses that he is in love with Bella, and forcefully kisses her. Furious, she punches him and sprains her hand, and Edward later threatens Jacob and tells him to only kiss her if she asks him to. Bella even revokes the invitations of Jacob and his pack members to her graduation party, but when Jacob apologizes for his behavior, she forgives him. Meanwhile, Alice (Ashley Greene) sees a vision that the newborn army is attacking Forks led by Riley Biers. Jacob, accompanied by Quil (Tyson Houseman) and Embry (Kiowa Gordon) overhear this, which leads to an alliance between the Cullens and Wolf pack. Later, the Cullens and the wolves agree to a meeting place and time to train and discuss strategy. During the training Jasper (Jackson Rathbone) explains to Bella that he was created by a vampire named Maria to control a newborn army. He hated his original existence and upon meeting Alice, joined the Cullens with her. Bella sees the true bond between a mated vampire pair and begins to understand Jasper better. Despite her reluctance to marry, Bella realizes that spending eternity with Edward is more important to her than anything else and agrees to marry him. Edward and Bella camp up in the mountains to hide Bella from the bloodthirsty newborns. During the night, Bella overhears a conversation between Edward and Jacob, in which they temporarily put aside their hatred towards each other. In the morning, Jacob overhears Edward and Bella discussing their engagement and storms off, angrily. Bella desperately asks him to kiss her, and she realizes that she has fallen in love with him. Edward finds out about the kiss but is not upset, as Bella says she loves him more than Jacob. When Victoria appears, Edward kills her while Seth kills Riley. The Cullens and the Quileute wolves, meanwhile, destroy her "army", though Jacob is injured saving Leah Clearwater from a newborn. Several members of the vampire police, the Volturi, arrive to deal with the newborn army. They also see that the Cullens are guarding the newborn, Bree Tanner (Jodelle Ferland), who had refused to fight and surrendered to Carlisle. Jane (Dakota Fanning) tortures Bree to get information, then instructs Felix to kill her, despite the Cullens' efforts to spare her. When Jane notes that Caius will find it interesting that Bella is still human, Bella informs her that the date for her transformation has been set. Bella visits the injured Jacob to tell him that even though she is in love with him, she has chosen to be with Edward. Saddened by her choice, Jacob reluctantly agrees to stop trying to come between her and Edward. Bella and Edward go to their meadow, where she tells him she has decided to do things his way: get married, make love, then be transformed into a vampire. She also explains that she never has been normal and never will be; she's felt out of place her entire life, but when she is in Edward's world she feels stronger and complete. At the end of the story they decide they need to tell Charlie about their engagement. Cast Main cast *Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan, who finds herself surrounded by danger and targeted by the vengeful vampire Victoria. In the meantime, she must choose between her love for vampire Edward Cullen and her friendship with werewolf Jacob Black. *Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, Bella's vampire boyfriend who is capable of reading minds, except for Bella's. In New Moon, Edward left Bella, and now he has returned to try to stay a part of her life. *Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black, a werewolf in whom Bella found solace during Edward's absence in New Moon. Now, Edward has returned to Bella's life permanently, and Jacob is looking for ways to prove that he is a better choice for her. Supporting characters *Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen, a compassionate doctor who acts as a father figure to the Cullen coven. He is the one that created the Cullen family except for Alice and Jasper. *Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen, a loving mother figure of the Cullen coven. *Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen, a member of the Cullen family who can see "subjective" visions of the future and who is close friends with Bella. *Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen, the strongest member of the Cullen family, and provides comic relief. *Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale, who was raped by her fiancé and left to die before she became a vampire. She also feels that Bella is making a mistake for choosing to live the life of a vampire before she could live a full human life. *Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale, a civil war fighter who was turned into a vampire to train newborns. He's also a member of the Cullen coven who trains his family to fight newborn vampires and can feel/control/manipulate emotions. *Billy Burke as Charlie Swan, Bella's father and Forks' Chief of Police. Burke admits he has not read the Twilight books, saying, "We can't make the book, we're making the movie", and that he works from the scripts. *Bryce Dallas Howard as Victoria, a vampire who wants to kill Bella to avenge her mate, James, whom she supposes to be killed by Edward in the first Twilight film. *Dakota Fanning as Jane, loyal servant to the Volturi. *Cameron Bright as Alec, Jane's Twin, loyal servant to the Volturi. *Xavier Samuel as Riley Biers, the one Victoria changed to help her form an army of newborn vampires. *Jodelle Ferland as Bree Tanner a newborn vampire created to fight the Cullens, in the newborn army. *Sarah Clarke as Renée Dwyer, Bella's mother who lives in Jacksonville, Florida with her husband Phil. *Anna Kendrick as Jessica Stanley, one of Bella's friends in Forks. *Michael Welch as Mike Newton, one of Bella's friend's in Forks. Mike has a crush on Bella, and does not like Edward. *Catalina Sandino Moreno as Maria, the vampire that turns Jasper into a vampire. External links * Category:Films Category:2010 release Category:The Twilight Saga series Category:Kristen Stewart films